


Hot pockets

by VoidofLight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ... - Freeform, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, What more do you want?, You know why?, because logan has to put a quarter in there every time he sighs, for reasons I have yet to think up, roman and logan are roommate goals, side note: logan is very rich in this, so rich he can legit do whatever he wants for the rest of his life, the jar is very full, there's a cat, there's a gay, there's also A Jar™, which is apparently being roman's roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: "I give you $20 to go to the store; and you come back with a cat, a boyfriend, and only 7 cents left?”Sometimes (ok, most times) Logan wonders why he even has a roommate in the first place.





	Hot pockets

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of me trying to make an incorrect sanders sides quote. Enjoy!

“I want hot pockets.”

“Roman, we ran out of hot pockets yesterday. If you want hot pockets, go buy some.”

“But pocket protector!”

“What?”

“I spent the last of my food funds for the month a week ago on groceries for you!”

Logan sighed, adjusting his glasses and putting a quarter into the “Sighs from Mr. Ties” jar.

“Just… take $20 from the jar and go.”

Roman grinned, uncapping the jar to grab the money before leaving. Didn’t even put a dent into the amount of money in the jar.

\---

Stepping out of his car, Roman locked the door behind him before walking to the entrance of the store. However, before he could get there, something  _ much  _ more interesting caught his attention.

A man, around the same age as him, wearing a black patchwork jacket out in the bright Florida sun, hunched over a wet cardboard box. Intrigued, Roman walked over to him.

“Watcha looking at?”

The man startled for a second, before quickly calming down and looking at Roman.

“There’s a cat here.”

Roman bent over the man to look into the box. Inside, he saw the  _ tiniest, most  _ ** _adorable kitten to ever be seen_ ** . It was a little black thing with a single patch of ginger fur around its nose. And Roman was in love.

“The box says her name is Paper. I was thinking about adopting her, but I don’t think I have enough money to care for her.”

He stopped looking at the kitten to glance at the man. Hhhhhhmmmmmmmm….

Going through the scientific method (Logan would be so proud), Roman swiftly came to the conclusion that he was  _ oh so  _ ** _very gay_ ** .

He had clear blue eyes, accentuated by his (slightly worryingly) pale skin. Purple dyed hair that swooped over his face and a jaw that could  _ cut  _ ** _steel_ ** . Bless Roman’s poor  _ gay _ heart.

“U-uh I think I-I could take care of h-her. I-I-I mean! My roommate’s rich, s-so it wouldn’t be a problem!”

The man looked up at him, his  _ gorgeous  _ eyes expressing his gratitude.

“Really?”

“O-of course!” 

He smirked, “Well, then can I get you number?”

Roman  _ exploded _ . His face was on  _ fire. _ Like he had accidentally misplaced it inside the  _ freaking  _ ** _sun. _ ** Noticing Roman’s poorly-veiled gay, the man explained himself.

“Y’know, so I can check up on Paper every once in a while.”

That made Roman’s face cool a bit, which was immediately useless when paired with the man’s next line.

“Also so I can get in touch with you to plan a second date.”

“ _ D-Date?? _ ”

“Yeah, u-unless you don’t want to?”

“No no no no no, I want to! I really really want to!”

The man grinned, “Great. I’m Virgil, by the way.”

“Roman.”

“Nice to meet you, now let’s go get Paper a collar; and maybe some food, while we’re at it.”

\---

Logan was just minding his own business, reading a book, sipping his coffee; all was calm. Then the door slammed open.

“I’m  _ back~! _ ”

He sighed, putting a quarter into the jar.

“Did you get the hot pockets?”

“No, I’ve got something even better!”

Logan turned to look at his roommate, who was proudly holding an awkward-looking man with a cat in his arms bridal-style, handing Logan the remaining 7 cents from the day’s adventure. Logan’s no idiot, literally anyone can tell you that.

“Let me get this straight-”

“-(gay) good luck with that-”

“-I give you $20 to go to the store; and you come back with a cat, a boyfriend, and only 7 cents left?”

“Yup!”

“Did you at least get the hot pockets?”

“Nope!”

Roman grinned, as the sound of another coin entering the jar caused his new boyfriend to enter an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> haha lol gay


End file.
